Talk:Snow Bandit
Don't put stuff like the armor negates RES DEF lack, as not everyone can afford it, and SB's will probably will remain one of the classes with the worst res and def stats. Also it's heal is nowhere near medicore. It is simply awful. Heals almost 4k at lvl 250. In some cases like CWA it's usually not even enough to keep yourself alive at all. Also it's lvl 150 skill is about as useless as all of it's other skill... it is too expensive to make a good grinder. None of this should be listed, its all subjective and opinion. This is an information site. I cleaned up the wording on the Snow Bandit Adv/Dis, its better now. Remember, information not opinions here. Thanks! CreedP 01:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually that wasn't right, as a lvl 300+ SB I would say my healing skill is still a waste of SP just as it was before lvl 300, SB only gets better when its HP is 20k+. User:CreedP I have doubts that CreedP has played much or at all as a snow bandit because the information there is beyond incorrect Flaming is completely inappropriate here, and since Snow Bandit was my first class, raised over 200 levels, you're incorrect about that as well. Further input comes from Marakesh, highest Snow Bandit in the game, far more experienced than 300 levels. Please stop giving your personal opinion as fact. This is an information site, not an opinion site. The way you play does not reflect the way everyone plays. Snow Bandit healing is fine at lower levels, and not everyone plays above level 300. Stop making changes just to make changes. Opinionated statements were removed for a reason. CreedP 17:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm not flaming, I just said I don't think you played very much with it. Because it is not an opinion, it is a fact that it's a bad healer and it's also a fact that the last skill is not a good skill to use in an Arena. Due to lot's of incorrect information on this page about Snow Bandits, many people may get recommended it, who will hate it, because people will expect it to be what it says here. ---- You are confused about the definition of 'fact', as you use it incorrectly. Your opinion that FD skills are not useful in arenas is not accurate, there are plenty of occasions to use them and clear a room of low-HP enemies. Or when clearing smaller arenas to collect Quest gold. I've corrected my error from earlier, I had intended to put FDI & II as the 'lower level' AOE skills. CreedP 17:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) But I am only talking about FD 3. It would not be a good idea to use it (in harder arenas like BRA CWA UWA PGA) as it'd deal less damage than you hit and would waste an awful lot of SP. Believe me, I am not alone on my 'opinions'. And it's healing skill is constantly useless. It never heals more than 1.5-2.5 hits from a decent enemy. ---- And again, all of this is your OPINION, based on your 300+ character. You are forgetting that people play this game just for the badges on Kongregate, or only for a short time, and in both of those cases the Snow Bandit is an excellent choice for healing and AOE. The opinions on Snow Bandit play at high levels is well known, especially from players twice your level. But this information is for EVERYONE, not just levels 300+. Its unrealistic to think that a player will use a Snow Bandit for 300 levels and 'discover' that they are less effective than other classes. Also, since there is no penalty, cost, or other negative factor for changing classes, high-level play is even less useful on this page, as anyone can change from Snow Bandit to something else. There need be no 'warning label' here. CreedP 17:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but stating that this class can do this and that, while it actually can't will do more harm than use. Some people won't reroll, get bored of having a virtually useless class and quit. It's pretty much proven that for the majority of the game, http://www.sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2974&start=0 BRA is the fastest xp rate. (which is an arena where none of the SB's skills are very useful) Besides I started for the Badge too, but got hooked onto the game. And again, you totally missed what I said. The growth of the heal's effectiveness is never better than the growth of the amount of damage your new enemies will do to you. (especially for those who Dont have armor) Also, I've said lots of times that FD 1 and 2 are/can be good, but FD 3 is not. ---- For the last time, that's opinion, not fact. Marakesh, the highest level Snow Bandit in the game, has generated some of the fastest grind rates per hour using Frost Daggers III in Underworld. Clearly his results speak for themselves, far greater than general opinions not founded in actual fact. http://sacredseasons.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=3707 The information (not opinions) on the page are correct, as a general guide. There's no need to change them, and certainly no need to keep spamming the site with your opinions. That's what forums are for. CreedP 19:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) And he's one guy vs the the rest of the player base. That comment was too useless to make sense of.